a pesar de la muerte
by AndiVanPelt
Summary: 5 años despues de la muerte de Raven varias cosas han cambiado. La llegada de un nuevo miembro y no hablo de Terra , alguien se fue ... y alguien regresa.
1. Prologo: una promesa perdida

Aquí estoy otra vez (todavía no se libran de mí, jeje) con otro fanfic de Raven como protagonista

**Aquí estoy otra vez (todavía no se libran de mí, jeje) con otro fanfic de Raven como protagonista. Ahora no abra parejas, debo advertir. Tal vez parezca algo triste el fic y… creo que ya me callo. Bueno, lean.**

**Cap.1-Una promesa perdida.**

**Raven P.O.V-**

Llueve, últimamente solo llueve. Casi no sale el Sol, y a mi no me gusta nada eso, a pesar de que lo mío es la oscuridad.

La falta de luz influye en el estado de animo de todos nosotros, todos estamos muy callados, bueno, los demás, yo desde antes.

Es muy extraño verlos así, con sonrisas ocasionales e insultos a espaldas de uno.

Siento que el equipo esta en su peor momento y que no falta mucho para que nos separemos.

Desde hace unos días casi toda la convivencia a sido muy hipócrita, muy… mentirosa. Ya no hay amistad entre nosotros, nos insultamos y después andamos como si nada, pero sigue doliendo el insulto.

A mi… ni siquiera me hacen caso.

Ya no se si los conozco, han cambiado, hemos cambiado, y no solo de edad, porque nos falta muy poco para dejar la adolescencia. Hace dos días CB cumplió 17; nadie le celebro nada, ni siquiera un "felicidades", nada. El pobre se veía muy triste; en la noche, cuando iba a dormir pase por su habitación y lo escuche llorar. Sinceramente me dolió escucharlo.

He bajado mucho de peso, raramente salgo y casi nunca como. Pero, ¿para que sufrir con la hipocresía? Mejor encerrada. Ya ni siquiera uso mi uniforme, me la paso con la pijama. Me duele mucho la situación… en serio que quiero llorar. Ya no aguanto más.

**Fin Raven P.O.V**

_Meses atrás…_

"Rae, ¿podrías abrir?" dice Cyborg frente a la puerta de la habitación de la gótica. Raven abre los ojos y suelta un suspiro. Levanta su mano y con sus poderes la abre.

El semi-robot entra y la ve, acostada boca arriba en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

"lamento interrumpir tu meditación"

"no estaba meditando. ¿Qué haces aquí?" sus ojos seguían cerrados.

"ehm…" tenía sus manos atrás de el. Sonrie "¡Feliz cumpleaños!... ¡ya 18 años! Ten "le da una caja de regalo. Era azul con un moño del mismo color "abrelo" dice emocionado.

"un… diario" dice sosteniendo dicho objeto; seguía acostada.

"¡sí! ¡lo mande hacer para ti! Ves, tiene tu nombre… ¿qué sucede Rae?"

La chica suelta un suspiro y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos. "no es nada, simplemente… tengo miedo…" Cyborg la mira sorprendido.

"¿miedo? ¿de qué?"

"miedo a quedarme sola, a… a no tener a nadie…" Cyborg se acuesta junto a ella. Raven abre los ojos al sentir el peso sobre su cama, lo mira, suelta otro suspiro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. El semi robot la toma de la mano.

"nunca estarás sola, Rae. Te lo prometo" Escucha un sollozo. "¿Rae?" otro sollozo. "Rae, no llores, ya no llores… me vas a hacer llorar a mi también… por favor, ya no llores"

Empieza a llorar de lleno. Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en las sabanas de su cama. "¿en serio lo prometes?"

"En serio, Rae. Jamás estarás sola. No mientras yo este aquí. Te quiero mucho… eres…" traga saliva "eres mi hermanita, en serio, jamás voy a dejar que te hagan daño…" con su ojo normal empieza a llorar. Raven se voltea hacia el y lo abraza. Él empieza a acariciarle el cabello.

"te quiero mucho…"

"yo igual"

**Espero y les haya gustado, llevo un mes tratando de subirlo pero no he podido.**


	2. ¿por qué sucedió?

Guau, no puedo creerlo, 6 reviews en tan solo un capitulo

**Guau, no puedo creerlo, 6 reviews en tan solo un capitulo. Me alegra que mi fic haya tenido tanta aceptación. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews. Bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**Solo quiero hacer una aclaración. El fic esta dividido en dos, una parte es lo que piensa cierto personaje y la otra parte es un flashbacks.**

**Pero creo que ya lo notaron. Bueno, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Cap. 2- ¿por qué sucedió?**

**C.B. P.O.V.-**

el día del cumpleaños de Raven fue el último día de Sol, y el último día que la ví reir y llorar de felicidad, gracias a Cyborg. Estuvieron juntos todo el día, y el le hizo una promesa. Sí, los estaba espiando, pero no me pude resistir.

Al día siguiente, en medio de una tormenta estabamos entrenando, bueno, Raven estaba entrenando. No se veía nada bien pero no podiamos decirle nada a Robin, había despertado de mal humor y era mejor no enfrentarse a el.

Veía a Raven, veía el cansancio en su mirada, como si estuviera enferma. Ya no aguantaba más. Llame a Robin y le dije que ya dejara a Raven descansar. Él solo me vió de arriba hacia abajo y le pidió a Cyborg aumentar el nivel. _Primera gran estupidez de mí estupido líder. _Cyborg se negó, Robin le dijo que era una orden. _Segunda estupidez._ Cyborg volvió a negarse y hasta amenazó con dejar el equipo si algo le pasaba a su hermanita. Robin, ya enfadado, le respondió que ya conocía la salida y que sería muy sencillo encontrar un reemplazo. _Tercera estupidez._ Su discusión fue interrumpida por el grito de terror de Starfire, volteamos y la vimos soteniendo a Raven, la cual estaba inconsciente. Star lloraba desconsoladamente . nosotros nos acercamos, temiendo lo peor.

Starfire entre sollozos nos dice que Raven no estaba respirando, había caido desmayada mientras esos dos idiotas peleaban.

Raven tenía pulmonía. Sabíamos que no iba a pasar del mes. Lo sentía.

**Fin CB P.O.V.**

_2 meses después…_

CB jugaba videojuegos, por primera vez iba ganando, bueno, iba ganando porque estaba jugando contra la chica gótica, la cual ni se esforzaba por jugar.

Después de ganar 4 veces, CB mira a Raven. el control estaba abandonado y ella veía su mano derecha como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

"veo que te rindes muy rápido"

"no le veo sentido a ese juego. Simios peleando, que… divertido…"

"pero es genial"

"CB, los videojuegos son lo tuyo, a mí ni me gustan"

"yo se uqe si te gustan…"

"no, jamas."

"¿y si Robin te lo pidiera"

la princesita de hielo se sonroja. "B—bueno, yo… a lo mejor… quiza…" Mientras más balbuceaba más aumentaba su sonrojo. CB sonrie maliciosamente.

"**¡TE GUSTA!** Jeje, sabía que Robin te gustaba. Lo sabía"

"¡No me gusta!"

"ay, sí, como no. ¡Seducelo! ¡haz que termine con Star!"

"**¡NO!**" eso sería… muy hipocrita de mí parte"

"¡¿te gusta el hombre?!" Raven asiente "¡ya esta! ¡Usa tú… ehm, tu encanto femenino para atrerlo a ti!"

"eres muy infantil"

"lo se, y me gusta" deja de sonreír "¿pero si le diras a Robin lo que sientes por el?"

"no lo se, CB, sinceramente, me da miedo decirle"

"Rae, tu puedes, el miedo no soluciona nada"

"pero, Starfire…"

"Starfire nada. ¡dile al hombre lo que sientes por él y si te dice que no siente lo mismo, no te deprimas, hay más peces en el agua!"

"ni siquiera estabamos hablando de eso… ¿a—a que vas con todo eso?"

"que… Rae, a lo que voy con eso es que… que…"

"¿estas enamorado de mí?"

"Sí, sí, lo estoy" se quedan callados un momento

"¿quieres volver a jugar?" pregunta Raven, rompiendo el silencio.

"sí" toma lentamente el control

_CB sabía que siempre iba a amarla. Pasara lo que pasara._

**Ok, aquí esta el capitulo. No le estoy dando preferencia a ninguna pareja, pueden considerar la pareja que ustedes deseen. **

**Espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. ya no se

Sorry por la tardanza, pero todos somos humanos y sabemos las consecuencias que hay al reprobar materias y pues estuve castigada, pero ya subí mi promedio y volví

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero todos somos humanos y sabemos las consecuencias que hay al reprobar materias y pues estuve castigada, pero ya subí mi promedio y volví. **

**Perdonen si los desesperé por la tardanza pero además de reprobar no sabia que seguiría en el fic y después de analizarle y con ayuda de un primo logre hacer este capitulo.**

**Ah, vuelvo a explicar la estructura del fic: la primera parte del capitulo (que es desde el punto de visto del personaje) es el presente y la siguiente parte es un flashbacks, algún recuerdo de dicho personaje.**

**Bueno, aclarando ya todo debo dar la terrible noticia de que faltan solo 2 caps. Para terminar el fic…**

**A solo que me pidan que lo alargue, pero deben ser suficientes mensajes como para convencerme.**

**Bien, ahora si, con el fic…**

_**Cap. 3- **__**Ya no se**_

_Cyborg P.O.V._

_2 semanas y no ha habido mejoría alguna. Esta débil. No quiere comer, no quiere dormir, creo que ni siquiera quiere vivir, _

_No entiendo porque ella. Hace unos días estaba feliz, tenía vida… no se que le pasó. _

_Le he estado haciendo exámenes, solo para ver si lo de la pulmonía es un error, que por primera vez mi tecnología se equivocó y que Raven no va a morir. Que mi hermanita no va a morir._

_Les mentí, a todos. Dije que Rae iba a estar bien, que yo la iba a curar, que iba a vivir. Pero no puedo dejarlos vivir una mentira. _

_Cuando la hora llegue… no se los podré ocultar._

_Tengo miedo de que un día de estos deje de respirar. Lleva dos semanas en un estado lamentable. Y cada día esta peor._

… _la descuidamos mucho. _

_Robin esta…digamos, arrepentido. Y se lo merece. Si no hubiera sido por el Raven en este momento estaría… estaría… empiezo a sospechar que de todos modos se hubiera enfermado. Los estudios de su sangre revelaron que lleva un mes con el virus en su cuerpo… ¡¡UN MES!!_

_Ya se lo que se siente perder a alguien. Mi madre, mi padre… y ahora ella. Es demasiado. No entiendo. Simplemente NO ENTIENDO. _

_Quisiera regresar el tiempo. Evitar que mis padres tuvieran ese accidente… que yo cause. Saber el momento exacto en el que Raven contrajo el virus y curarla. Para que no sufra. Para que siga con su vida. _

_Tiene tanto que vivir, tanto que dar… no puede irse tan de repente._

_Sí, se que estoy dando una visión pesimista de la situación pero… uno no sabe lo que es. Verla morir lentamente…_

_Verla morir…_

_No se si pueda aguantar otra muerte…_

_Ya no se._

_Fin Cyborg P.O.V._

**-Rae, hoy has estado de muy buen humor. ¿****Qué sucede?**

**-¿Qué una no puede estar feliz?... no sucedió nada.**

**-mmm..., creo que te lo voy a creer-Raven le sonríe-¿quieres ir por un helado?**

**-¡claro!**

**Después**** de subir al auto y emprender camino hacia la heladería, aprovechando un alto Cyborg empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Raven, siendo interrumpidos por los sonidos de las bocinas de los otros autos.**

**Llegan a la heladería, todavía riendo.**

**-¿de que quieres tu helado?**

**-de lo que sea. Sorprende- le dice sonriendo malévolamente.**

**Cyborg va a pedir los helados. Después de un rato vuelve y le da su helado a Raven. El semirobot la miraba con ternura mientras ella comía su mega helado.**

**Raven, al sentirse observada, levanta la vista y lo ve.**

**-¿se te ofrece algo?**

**-nada, Rae. Es sólo que te quiero mucho… eres mi hermanita y nunca voy a permitir que te dañen- toma sus manos-te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti.**

**-**_**tonto**_**-susurra ella, sonriendo. El también sonríe, sabiendo que ese era el apodo que la chica gótica le había puesto de cariño.**

**Jamás iba a olvidar su sonrisa.**


	4. trágico día

**Volví!! No estaba muerta, estaba graduándome.**

**Bien, estoy dispuesta a terminar este fic y… **_**muchos me mataran por este capitulo… **_**espero les guste (o no) pase lo que pase en este capitulo quiero que sepan que si me tarde mucho es porque quería dejarles un buen capitulo, tal vez no les gusten los hechos en este capitulo… si quieren dejarme comentarios negativos háganlo, pero yo solo hago mi trabajo y … lean.**

êêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê

Cáp. 4- Trágico día

Starfire P.O.V.

_Raven cada día estaba peor. Yo ya no aguantaba más, mi único escape era salir, pasear por la ciudad._

_Algo en mi interior me decía: "quédate con ella, no seas una cobarde, es tu amiga". Pero no podía, me daba miedo verla así, verla morir …_

_Cyborg es un mentiroso. Nos había dicho que la pulmonía se quitaba fácil y nos mintió. ¡Raven se va a morir!. Mí mejor amiga se va a morir. Hace mucho tiempo perdí la esperanza._

_Ese día, trágico día, me habían mandado a comprar una medicina. En la mañana se había puesto peor, casi no podía respirar y estaba muy débil. Robin y Cyborg se veían muy preocupados, como si temieran algo._

_Estaba pagando la medicina cuando una luz se encendió en mi comunicador, esa luz a todos nos daba miedo, era sinónimo de que algo malo había pasado. Pague lo más rápido que pude y me fui volando._

_Entre a una velocidad que haría sentir mal a Flash o a Kid Flash o a cualquier tipo que corriera a la velocidad de la luz, llegue a la enfermería, tirando todo a mi paso. Al entrar vi a CB llorando, y a Robin y a Cyborg, cada uno a un lado de la cama, hablando, Robin acariciando el cabello de Raven. Me acerque y la vi, tenía los ojos cerrados, su cara tapada en su mayoría por un respirador. Sentí miedo. No podía ser cierto. Mire a Cyborg con los ojos llorosos. Él intento sonreír pero por más que lo intento no pudo, sólo atinó a decir: "Rae quiere despedirse de ti, por… por eso ha aguantado un poco…" ¿un poco?. Yo asentí, llorando._

_Cyborg la movió lentamente, despertándola. Raven abrió sus ojos, sin brillo, sin vida, tratando de enfocar su mirada. No quería mirarla. Sentí su mano tomando la mía, su agarre era débil, alce la mirada y le sonreí. Se había quitado el respirador. Me preguntó como me sentía, su voz era baja y se notaba que le faltaba aire. No sabía que decirle, apreté su mano, tratando de no lastimarla y ella me dijo que siempre me considero su mejor amiga, que yo le enseñe a conservar la esperanza y que nunca supo demostrarme cuanto me valoraba. Le dije que no quería perderla, ella me sonrió y me dijo que nunca me iba a dejar. Raven cerro sus ojos y me dijo casi sin voz que siempre amo a Robin. Solté su mano y voltee a ver a Robin, estaba recargado en una pared mirado hacia el suelo, mientras Cyborg consolaba a CB. El sonido del electrocomosellame me hizo voltear de nuevo hacia mi amiga._

_Su pecho ya no se movía. Asustada puse mi mano en su corazón, queriendo comprobar si la maquina estaba mal. Cyborg corrió hacia la cama. No podía mirar. Me tape la boca con ambas manos. Lagrimas caían de mis ojos mientras empezaba a gritar "NO". Cyborg se dejo caer, tomando la mano de Raven entre las suyas. No era cierto. Simplemente no era cierto._

_CB se soltó del agarre de Robin y abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de nuestra amiga. No quería dejarla ir. Robin no hizo nada, se quedo parado ahí, viendo con tristeza la escena. De repente agacho su cabeza y se tapo la cara con ambas manos, saliendo al instante de la enfermería._

Fin Starfire P.O.V.

-Tengo que ir a dar aviso al hospital-dice Cyborg levantándose.-mañana los medios ya se habrán enterado de lo sucedido- tapa a la chica con una sabana.

-no puedo creerlo-dice Starfire con rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.-no es cierto, díganme que no es cierto. No murió-Cyborg la abraza.

-¿y Robin?-pregunta el cambiante.

-n--no lo se -

êêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê

-… y a pesar de la ausencia física su alma seguirá entre nosotros…-

Robin despierta sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Seguía vestido con el traje del funeral, tapado con su saco. A un lado de el, Starfire dormía todavía, rastros de lagrimas aún eran visibles en su cara. Ella también traía puesta su ropa del funeral. 

El cuarto estaba muy oscuro.

Acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad mira hacia el reloj, 3 a.m. Después de un rato el recuerdo de la noche anterior golpea su mente.

Estaban en la habitación de Starfire, se habían quedado dormidos llorando.

Le empieza a acariciar el cabello, ondulado por la humedad del clima. 

Debía confesarle la verdad, no podía engañarla y no decirle que le había sido infiel.

La mueve lentamente, despertándola. Su mirada estaba vacía.

-¿qué sucede?-

-Star, yo… tal vez te parezca estupido que te haya despertado a esta hora para decirte esto pero ya no aguanto más…-

-¿qué sucede?-vuelve a decir la pelirroja

-te fui infiel-

-¿infiel?-dice crédula. Robin suelta un suspiro.

-sí, yo te mentí, estaba con alguien más…-

-¿con quien?-

-con… no quiero hablar de eso…-

-¡¿con quien?!-

-¡con Raven! De acuerdo? Te fui infiel con Raven.-

-¿por qué?-

-por estupido-dice, su voz quebrándose. Coloca su cabeza entre sus manos, sollozando.

-nadie tuvo la culpa, fue el deseo que sentías y… no llores, por favor, no lo hagas. Entiendo tus razones, no tienes porque sentirte mal.-

-¿no estas enojada?- levanta la cara

-extrañamente no.-le sonríe débilmente pero esta desaparece al instante.-voy a extrañarla, y mucho.-

-yo también. Se fue tan de repente… fui un idiota, si no la hubiera obligado a ….-

-No te culpes, Robin. Cyborg dijo que el virus estaba en su cuerpo desde antes y aprovechó la oportunidad para aparecer…-

-¡fue mí culpa! ¡por mí culpa murió!-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-hace…- cuenta los meses con sus dedos, recordando-3 meses, ella me pidió permiso para ir al doctor, no sabía que era necesario que fuera. Días después, me enoje con ella … tenía frascos con pastillas. Creí que se drogaba, no… no sabía que eran medicinas para… para el corazón y creo que también para… los pulmones.

-la hice llorar. Fue horrible verla llorar por mí paranoia. Le prohibí volver a tomar las medicinas y que si las volvía a ver la expulsaba del equipo… y lo hizo, no las volvió a tomar. Fue mi culpa que muriera.- Starfire lo miraba con tristeza. Robin, cabizbajo, recordaba el momento de la discusión. De repente siente un abrazo. Levanta la cara para toparse con la pelirroja cabellera de Starfire.

La chica sollozaba, apretándolo ligeramente, haciendo que los dos cayeran de nuevo sobre la cama. Ella se levanta levemente.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste?-dice en voz baja y furiosa. Las lagrimas caían sobre la cara del petirrojo-¡¿por qué?!-le daba golpes débiles-¿por qué? ¡DIME PORQUE LO HICISTE! ¡¡DIME!!-un último golpe y se deja caer sobre él, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-_lo lamento…_-

-_no, no lo haces… no lo haces_-

Robin toma la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la acerca de él. Le da un beso en la frente, bajando por la nariz y luego a su boca, besándola con pasión. Ella lo toma de los brazos, encajándole sus uñas, correspondiéndole el beso. Robin suelta la cara de la chica, colocando sus manos en la espalda de su novia. Sin detenerse para respirar, le empieza a bajar el cierre del vestido. Besándola más y más.

Un gemido de parte de la extraterrestre.

êêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê

**Nota de la autora:**

**Varios me van a querer asesinar por este capitulo, espero que no. Ojala les haya gustado. Sí, mate a raven, pero… esa era la idea original.**

**Todavía queda un capitulo!! Espero subirlo pronto.**

**Queda aclarar que Robin y Star estaban teniendo sexo al final del capitulo, he leido otros fics y los ponen como la parejita bonita que nunca pelea y siempre muy limpios y todo eso. Pues se acabo!! **

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar su review.**

**Hasta la próxima!!**


	5. nunca hay un final

**TT no me pertenece. Si me pertenecieran yo no estaría aquí en este momento**

**Cáp. 5- nunca hay un final **

Robin P.O.V.

_El frío interno que sentía en ese momento no era nada comparado con el clima. El cementerio es un lugar muy frío … y en esta época lo es más. _

_Estar en un lugar así me da tristeza. Ver las tumbas de tanta gente … ver tumbas de uno que otro niño, no pudieron vivir su vida … pensar en lo que pudo ser …_

_Recuerdo cuando mis padres murieron, el dolor que sentí, creí que no volvería a sentir eso, la soledad, la tristeza … pero me equivoque. Se fue, la deje ir. Me dicen que no es mí culpa pero ellos no estuvieron ahí … tantas muertes causadas por mí culpa y nadie estuvo ahí … cargar con esa pena es horrible._

_El invierno es … no se, ni es mi época favorita pero tampoco la odio … solamente me trae malos recuerdos, pero a la vez me da una nueva oportunidad de volver a empezar. Eso es la vida, volver a empezar cuando te tropiezas. Y yo he tropezado mucho. _

_Su tumba. Su nombre es … ya no se ni que es para mí ese nombre … recuerdo la última vez que la vi, durante el funeral. Traía un hermoso vestido negro que encontramos en su armario, su cabello largo y brillante … toda ella era hermosa. _

_No pienso recordar los momentos de ¿cómo los llamarían? ¿de pasión? … No, eso no vale la pena. Dañe … dañamos a Starfire, aunque no lo demuestre, pero … Rae no merece ser recordada por traiciones. Ella era … era … Ella era Raven._

_Nunca la ame, la quería mucho. Se que ella me amaba y … la deje amarme, pero nunca le pude corresponder. Sí, ya se ¿por qué tenía relaciones con ella si no la amaba?. Como le dije a Starfire, por estupido._

_Me siento tonto, hay ramos enormes aquí. Y yo, con unas flores que corte del parque durante el camino. Me siento y me veo tonto. Es Raven, se merece algo mejor. Quisiera imaginarme que solo esta dormida pero eso es infantil …_

_Necesito su sarcasmo, su apoyo, sus palabras. Todo._

_Si pudiera volverla a ver, aunque sea solo una vez …_

Fin Robin P.O.V.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Bien, este capitulo fue muy corto, necesitaba desahogarme y pensé que esto era lo indicado. No se preocupen, a lo mejor lo alargo. Depende de sus reviews. No soy fanática de la muerte pero quería ver como me iba experimentando con ese genero. Espero y les guste lo que leen, díganme si les gusta eso como final o lo alargo. **_

_**Otra vez, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer.**_

_**Si quieren que le agregue algo más, tienen ideas para el fic o cualquier sugerencia no duden en mandarla (parezco programa de TV), jeje. **_


	6. volver a comenzar

**Cáp. 6- volver a comenzar.**

_5 años después …_

-¡Mary! ¡detente!-grita un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Iba persiguiendo a una niña parecida a él solo que con los ojos verdes.

-¡no!-grita la pequeña. Iba riéndose. El hombre la alcanza y la tira al piso.-¡suéltame!-con sus manitas trataba de zafarse cuando el hombre le empieza a hacer cosquillas-no no no no … - decía entre risas-papi, ¡ya!.

-no hasta que admitas que soy mejor que tu tío Cyborg …-

-Sí, sí, eres mejor que él.-la suelta

-gracias- ambos se acuestan en el pasto- ¿cómo te la estas pasando? ¿te está gustando tu cumpleaños?-

-sí, ¿y la fiesta?-su padre le sonríe

-pronto, en … -mira su reloj- media hora. ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-¿cómo era mi mamá?-

Él sabía que tarde o temprano Mary le iba a hacer esa pregunta, esperaba que fuera más que nada, tarde. La niña sólo tenía 5 años.

Toma aire al mismo tiempo que toma la mano de su hija.

-muy hermosa. Era parecida a ti. La misma complexión … luego te explico que significa "complexión" … los … los mismos ojos verdes y ella, al igual que tu, era una persona muy … muy alegre. Tenía una luz que … que lograba hacer sonreír a cualquiera. La amaba mucho, aún la amo.-cierra los ojos- la única diferencia … bueno, son dos. 1; era pelirroja. 2; presiento que tu sí vas a cumplir tus promesas.-

-¿por qué se fue?-

-Tuvo que volver al lugar donde nació-La niña era aún muy pequeña para enterarse que su mamá era una princesa extraterrestre.- ¿algo más?-

-¿quién es Raven?-

Esa pregunta lo dejo helado, ¿cómo se había enterado de ella? Nunca se la había mencionado. ¿Había sido Cyborg? ¿CB acaso? Alguien le había dicho.

-E-- es una vieja amiga …- Mary se sienta.-no tiene mucha importancia-

-¿qué le pasó?- Se levanta, dándole la espalda a su hija-¡papi! ¡¿qué le pasó?!

-¡murió!, ¿de acuerdo?. ¡está muerta por mí culpa! ¡por mí! ¡FIN DE LA HISTORIA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MENCIONARLA! -los ojos de Mary se llenan de lágrimas. Su padre nunca le había gritado, no de esa forma. Empieza a sollozar.

Se voltea y abraza a su hija.- Mary, lo lamento, no fue mi intención, es sólo que recordarla … me trae malos recuerdos.-Suena su teléfono-¿diga?

-_Rob, ya esta todo listo para la fiesta … ya vengan._-Cyborg cuelga inmediatamente.

-Mary, ya nos vamos-le sonríe y la abraza.-no llores.

êêêêêêê

9 de la noche. Ya era la hora de dormir de Mary Grayson. Ese día había terminado exhausta. Demasiados regalos y pastel de 8 sabores.

Esperaba el momento en el que su padre entrara a su habitación para la hora de leerle un libro. Desde hace un año había ella ha hace varias cosas sola. Cambiarse de ropa, lavarse los dientes, bañarse, arroparse. Le hacia falta una figura femenina en su pequeña familia. Tenía a sus tíos, Cyborg, CB (o bestia, ya no era tan "chico" pero las costumbres son fáciles de olvidar); a su papá, Robin y a su abuelo, Bruce Wayne.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde a su padre. Lo sabía porque los bostezos empezaban a aumentar en número y seguimiento.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abre entrando su padre con un libro en su mano. Le sonríe.

-¡¡Papi!!-grita la pequeña sonriendo. Cambia su expresión a una furiosa.-ya te habías tardado.-

-tenía que arreglar un problema, libélula.-se sienta a un lado de ella.

-papi, antes del libro podrías … aunque te enojes … ¿me podrías contar sobre Raven?.- Robin suelta un suspiro. No podía negarle a su hija el contarle sobre su mejor amiga. Ya habían pasado 5 años evitando el recuerdo de la chica.

-Raven era mi mejor amiga. La quería mucho. No era una persona muy expresiva que digamos … Mary, no me siento muy a gusto contándote sobre ella …-

-¿cómo murió?-

-por una enfermedad.-se levanta

-pero dijiste que por tu culpa murió-Robin camina hacia la puerta.

-ya duérmete.-sale de la habitación. Cierra la puerta y se recarga sobre dicho objeto. Se tapa la cara con una mano, sollozando.

êêêêêêê

Robin volvía a recorrer el camino del cementerio, Mary iba tomada de su mano, jugando ocasionalmente con los rizos que su padre le había hecho ese día. Robin ya se había vuelto un experto en peinar … a su hija, además, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Habían llegado al lugar. La tumba. Se agacha, haciéndole seña a su hija para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se sienta a un lado de él.

-te presento a Raven.-Mary coloca su mano sobre el nombre de la chica. Era la primera vez que iba a un cementerio. Se sentía un frío espantoso, a pesar de que era verano. Mira a su padre tristemente. Sentía un sentimiento de dolor en su pecho … como si el dolor que había en ese lugar fuera su mismo dolor.

-_hola, Raven_-susurra la niña. Robin la mira con ternura y le pasa un brazo por la espalda, acercándola hacia él. De repente la cara de la niña cambia a una de asombro.

-¡papi! ¡sentí que alguien me toco la mejilla!-

-no fui yo. _"¿podría ser que …? ¡no! Los fantasmas no existen"_ Mary …-la niña coloca su mano en su mejilla.

-¡está aquí! ¡papi! ¡Raven esta aquí!- dice la niña con emoción.- no se porque pero la siento.-

_Volviste_

_Lo sabía, volviste …_

êêêêêêê

**Sí, le di un ¿"giro radical a la historia"?. espero les haya gustado la idea …**

**Dejen reviews.**


End file.
